


siblinging thru life together

by Justtme



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: JLH and Maddie are both old as sht, son and grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtme/pseuds/Justtme
Summary: A collection of short stories about Buck & Maddie growing up together.They did everything together, despite the huge age difference between them. The sibling bond is like no other.





	siblinging thru life together

Buck and Maddie did everything together growing up. When Buck was born Maddie was 50 and all of her teeth fell out so they were both toothless cuties.  
Maddie got a pair of dentures for her 52nd birthday, at the time Buck was 2 and he was done teething. They were cuties with teeth.

 

When Buck was 2 1/2 he grew out of diapers and gave them all to Maddie. She just turned 62 and started having accidents.  
Buck was a thoughtful kid with a big heart.

 

When Buck turned 3 he started having terrible temper tantrums. At the time Maddie was 43 and was hit by menopause really hard.  
They were screaming at each other all day long. Aww the bond between 2 sensitive siblings.

 

Buck just turned 6 and he just graduated from kindergarten and is moving on to elementary school. Maddie is celebrating her 66th birthday moving from home to a nursing home.  
Siblings move on to new things together.

 

Buck finally succesfully graduated from college after his 7th failed attemp. Maddie just turned 87 and got accepted into a hospice.  
The family couldn't be more relieved and happy for both of them.


End file.
